List of the Primes
by CreastionStar
Summary: This is a list that contains the original 13 Primes.


List of Primes in this universe

1\. Itikiosa "Itiki" Josephine Aqualayer

2\. Dr. Sebastian Karl Michael "Sequentor" Newman –Itiki's cousin

3\. Professor Eugene Aqualayer –Itiki's father

4\. Optimus Prime, of course (Before his reincarnation, he was one of the original 13 Prime, the Aliean/Cybertronian god of leaders and leadership, Eucelaphedus's and Megatronus's brother, and Bio-Guard's and Ceres's Uncle)

5\. Lacus Andrea Clyne Yamato

6\. Kira Yamato - Lacus's husband and lover

7\. Relena Erin Peacecraft Yui

8\. Heero Yui - Relena's husband and lover

9\. Setsuna F. Seiei (Soran Ebrahim)

10\. Marina Ada Ismail Ebrahim - Setsuna F. Seiei's wife and lover

11\. Duke Hauser

12\. Spike Witwicky

13\. Daniel Witwicky - Spike's son

14\. Flint

15\. Teal'c

16\. Bra'tac

17\. Jack O'Neill

18\. Sam Carter

19\. Daniel Jackson

20\. Cameron Mitchell

21\. Lady Jaye - Flint's wife and lover

22\. Scarlett

23\. Athrun Zala

24\. Cagalli Yula Athha – Kira's "older" sister

25\. Murrie Ramius

26\. Mu la Flaga

27\. Zechs Marquise – Relena's older brother

28\. Duo Maxwell

29\. Beachhead

30\. St. Slaughter

31\. Leatherneck

32\. Wet suit

33\. Gung Ho

34\. Trowa Barton

35\. Quartre Winner

36\. Chang Wufei

37\. John Sheppard

38\. Rodney McKay

39\. Matt Tracker

40\. Bulletproof Vess

41\. Soma Peries

42\. Lockon Stratos

43\. Allelujah Haptism

44\. Roadblock

45\. Ace

46\. Slipstream

47\. Raven

48\. Spirit

49\. Snake Eyes

50\. King Arthur

51\. Sundown

52\. Himeko Kurusugawa

53\. Chikane Himemiya

54\. Aya Mikage/Ceres (Ceres is Bio-Guard's younger sister and the Aliean/Japanese/Cybertronian goddess of fertility and bountry)

55\. Aki Mikage

56\. Touya

57\. Serpentor (through stealing both Professor Aqualayer and Sequentor's DNA and combining it with his.)

58\. Eucelaphedus Alchemical Aqualayer Prime – one of the original thirteen, Itiki, Eugene, and Sequentor's most ancient, powerful, and direct ancestor, and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of quantum mechanics and general relativity

59\. Bio-Guard Extreme Knightflight – Eucelaphedus's eldest son and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of war and justice

60\. Solus Prime – one of the original thirteen; (Itiki is the partial reincarnation of her)

and the Aliean/Cybertronian goddess of the stars and blacksmithing

61\. Vector Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of Space and Time

62\. Prima – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god warrior of light

63\. Liege Maximo – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of deceit and tactics

64\. Megatronus Prime – one of the original thirteen, pure evil, and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of Entropy and Disorder

65\. Nexus Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of change and mutability

66\. Alpha Trion – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of knowledge

67\. Quintus Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of science

68\. Onyx Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of the wild

69\. Micronus Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of power sharing

70\. Amalgamous Prime – one of the original thirteen and the Aliean/Cybertronian god of changing forms

71\. Dragonsaurus Flight-Guardian – Bio-Guard's younger brother and the Aliean /Cybertronian God of weather

72\. Ame no Murukuma – Bio-Guard's youngest brother and the Aliean/Japanese/Cybertronian God of swordsman and sword combat

73\. Feldt Grace

74\. Sumeragi Lee Noriega

75\. Louise Halevy

76\. Saji Crossroads

77\. Mileina Vashti

78\. Ian Vashti

79\. Jennifer Arlene Wardestroyer – Itiki's cousin

80\. Elizabeth Belle Peacehopemaker – Itiki's cousin and Jennifer's older half-sister

81\. Leisle Aqualayer – Itiki's younger sister

82\. Tyron Aqualayer – Itiki's younger brother

83\. Sainyuki Aqualayer – Itiki's youngest sister

84\. Deianira Newman –Itiki's cousin and Sequentor's daughter

85\. Isaac Newman – Sequentor's son

86\. Jessica "Jessie" Lynn Forrester – Lacus Andrea Clyne Yamato's Half-sister

87\. Destro - Lady Jaye's distant cousin

88\. Marissa Fairborne - Lady Jaye's and Flint's daughter

89\. Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft) - Relena Erin Peacecraft Yui's older brother


End file.
